Elevator fixtures
Elevator fixtures are the set of buttons, floor indicators, hall lanterns and other things for elevators. Car buttons Floor buttons These buttons are used to register the floor you want to go to. When pressed, the button or the floor number will light up in most newer elevators. Before in the 1970s, most buttons were not equipped with illuminating lamps, instead they only has floor numberings marked on the buttons. In the 1970s, buttons were equipped with illumination lamps. Also in this era, touch-sensitive buttons are quite common. In the 1990s onwards, most elevators are now using LED illumination lamps on their buttons. Some of the elevators have keypads instead of floor buttons. Otis Series 4 and 5 buttons.jpg|Otis Series 4 buttons. Otis Series 6 fixtures.jpg|Otis Series 6 buttons. OTIS Series 1 button panel.jpg|Otis Series 1 buttons. Series 1 Elevator Fixtures.PNG|Otis Series 1 fixtures buttons. Old OTIS Black Buttons 2.png|Old Otis black buttons. MINI_TOUCH_COP.jpg|Sigma Mini Touch keypad. Door control buttons Main article: Elevator doors Door open button Door open button is used to re-open the doors when they are closing. It also function as holding the door open when it kept pressed. Door close button Door close button is used to close the button immediately. Some European (Like Express Lifts) and older Otis elevators may not have a door close button, instead pressing a floor button will cause the door to close immediately (although door delay also exists). Door hold button Door hold button is used to hold the door open for a desired period (normally up to three minutes) for loading goods, baggages, bed or strecher. elevator-buttons.jpg|Dewhurst door open/close button on an elevator fixture. IMG 0246.JPG Keyswitches Keyswitches are for elevator mechanics only. They're usually located inside a locked service cabinet panel. There are many different types of keyswitches (such as fan, light, fireman switch, etc.) and are activated by different types of keys. Th_120834.jpg|A fire service phase 2 keyswitch inside the elevator. Picture2.33175242_std.jpg|Top Left : A fireman keyswitch. Lamp Keyswitch.png|Elevator light keyswitch. Fan keyswitch.png|Elevator fan keyswitch. Alarm/phone buttons These buttons are used to summon help trapped passengers when the elevator is broken or malfunctioned. In older elevators and newer elevators with both alarm and phone buttons, the alarm button only rings the alarm and the phone buttons only calls for help. In modernized elevators or newer elevators with only alarm button, the alarm button may both ring the alarm and call for help. In newer elevators with only phone button, the phone button may either call for help or both rings the alarm and calls for help. Some modern elevators also have the alarm button synchronized with an automatic elevator monitoring system, which the system is activated when the alarm button is pressed. Some of the examples are Otis REM, Schindler Servitel, Mitsubishi Mel-Eye, KoneXION, etc. Phone button.jpg|An elevator phone button mounted to a elevator fixture. RIIING.PNG|An elevator bell button mounted on Otis Series 1 fixture. Hall buttons Call buttons These buttons are used to register the direction you want to go. When pressed, the button or the arrow will light up in most newer elevators. OTIS Lexan call buttons.jpg|Otis Lexan touch-sensitive call buttons. 5753251616 3a30e2a03e z.jpg|Otis Series 1 call buttons with Fire Service keyswitch Mitsubishi New Fixtures.jpg|Mitsubishi call buttons, directional and floor indicators. Keyswitches The keyswitches outside the elevators are often found on the main floor. elevator keyswitch.PNG|A fire service phase 1 keyswitch outside the elevator. Image.jpg|The keyswitch mounted to the call button. Lanterns The lanterns are located outside of the elevator, on the inside door jamb and/or on the elevator's wall in some old elevators. They will light up along with the chime sound when the elevator is about to arrives, according to the direction that the elevator will go. Old OTIS Lantern.png|Old Otis lanterns inside the elevator. Old Otis 1970s hall indicator and lanterns.jpg|1970s Otis lanterns and floor indicators outside of the elevator. Directional indicators The directional indicator is present in some elevator. It is used to indicate the direction that the elevator is currently going. Mostly located above or next to the floor indicator, or on separate indicator with the floor indicator. Floor indicators The floor indicators are located inside and/or outside of the elevator. It is used to indicate the floor that the elevator is currently on. Old elevators in the late 19th to early 20th centuries are using old-style dial indicator with moving arrow. These arrow indicates the position of the car. However, dial indicators are still used in some elevators in modern days. Sometime in the 1940s to 1990s, elevators began to use floor counter bars with illuminating floor numberings or lamps. Then in the 1970s onwards, elevators are starting to use segmented digital displays (nowadays they are usually LEDs). Some elevators, mostly Asian elevators, have TV-style floor indicators. Hqdefault.jpg|Otis Series 1 floor indicator. OTIS Series 4 Indicator.png|Otis Series 3 directional and floor indicators. Schindler Standard Indicator Late 2000s.jpg|Schindler M-Line and D-Line directional and floor indicators. Mqdefault (1) 2.jpg|Otis Series 7 directional and floor indicators. New OTIS LCD PI.png|Aurora-like background LCD floor indicator in an Asian Otis elevator. New Otis Blue LCD indicator TV.jpg|TV-style floor indicator found in an Asian Otis elevator. Mitsubishi_2009.jpg|Newer Mitsubishi elevators' floor indicators. Old 1980s Mitsubishi inner indicator.jpg|Old Mitsubishi elevator with floor counter bar. Mitsubishi_indicator_Apartment_Mitra_Bahari_Jakarta.png|1990s Mitsubishi elevators' floor indicators. Category:Elevator fixtures